Pleasure
by DestielSlashGirl
Summary: Dean finds that Castiel's wings are very sensative
1. Chapter 1

Pleasure

A/N: I just wanted to say that this is my favorite Supernatural pairing, and also that I found I love wing!sex.

Totally forgot my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this.

It was a demon who started this. Castiel had been injured enough to 'ruffle his feathers' quite literally by a high powered demon. The angel had barely managed to get away, appearing before the man who's life he had saved, the man he has pulled forth from the pit: Dean Winchester. "I am in need of your assistance." Castiel had rasped out before collapsing in the older Winchester's arms.

"Cas!" Dean cried, holding the angel close. And that's when they appeared, Castiel's wings. They appeared in a flash, much like Castiel always did. His feathers were ruffled and disorganize, blood smeared across them. They were a deep, rich black and extended maybe 40 feet each if they were to be fully extended.

"Please, stop the bleeding. I will die," Castiel whimpered in Dean's arms, helpless to end his own suffering.

Dean nodded and soon he fixed Castiel up; he bandaged the wings, stopped the bleeding, laid Castiel in his bed, and watched over him through the night, making sure to keep an eye on Castiel's fever so it wouldn't get worse. The younger brother was out hunting alone while Dean stood vigil. It had been this way for days now.

Later, when he was changing the angel's bandages, Dean discovered just how sensitive the wings really were. Castiel lay sleeping on his stomach, his wings folded against his back. Dean took one gently in his hands and unwrapped it slowly. In awe, he smoothed out the ruffled feathers sensually, concentrating on making them glossy and neat. Then, he heard it – Castiel was groaning. At first, the older Winchester thought the angel was in pain, but then he noticed the way Cas was whimpering his name softly, begging for something.

"Please," Begged the wanton voice of a sleeping Castiel, "please, so good Dean." Then, the angel's wing started to quiver.

It was then that Dean realized what Castiel was begging for – the angel was being aroused by his wings being stroked. Dean looked around cautiously, then back to Castiel laying on the bed. The hunter could feel his own dick pulsing hard through his pants, begging to be touched, but he didn't move to relieve the pressure. Instead, he licked his too dry lips and began to stroke Castiel's wing once more, weaving his fingers through the feathers, running his palm around the bone that ran the length of the wing at the top.

The angel squirmed but did not wake. He panted, groaned, moaned Dean's name in his sleep. His wings began to quiver and shake, showing just how turned on he was. Then, much to Dean's surprise, the angel cried out sharply, and the Winchester could tell the angel had cum, hard. Dean never spoke of this event to the angel, never whispered a word. From then on, he only touched Castiel's wings when the angel was awake.

Dean had been dreaming that night. Dreaming of pleasure in ways he couldn't possible imagine. Pleasures of the flesh, indulging in the lust he felt – lust for a heavenly being. When he awoke, he was covered in sweat, panting hard. He was not gay, he kept telling himself. What had happened that day, weeks earlier, when he had stroke Castiel's wing until the angel had cum did not make him gay, did not make him a fag, he repeated this over and over again to himself.

Still, he reached down into his boxers, stroking his painfully hard erection. He prayed that Sam did not hear him, prayed that Castel would not show up needing them. In his mind, the angel was before him, doing unangelic things to his body; his mouth, wrapped around the Winchester's cock, sucking, his eyes boreing into Dean's own, willful lust shining brightly in them, making Dean moan as he stroked his cock. He cam hard and fast, crying out his angels name in his mind. Dean was careful to not say it tonight, or the next night. He was always careful every time he stroked himself to not yell in need for the angel he so desperately wanted.

Castiel hadn't shown himself in days. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Finally, Dean couldn't contain himself any longer. Sam was gone, out with a woman – Sammy, his brother, out with a woman while he sat in a dingy hotel room alone. Dean had stroked his cock for so long, but it wasn't enough, he couldn't cum. He was teetering on the edge of his rapture but it eluded him. Growling in frustration, Dean's resolve finally faded.

"Castiel, get your ass – "

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped as the angel's voice whispered from behind him, across his ear. The hunter whipped around and seized his angel by the shoulder. "Show them to me, show me your wings," He growled, slamming Castiel against the wall.

Shocked into silence, the angel did as requested after a moment's hesitation. His wings spread as much as they could in the cramped space and Dean smirked looking over them. His erection throbbed painfully in his jeans, and in that instant he knew he had to be buried deep within Castiel. "Dean?" The angel questioned before Dean roughly turned him around, pinning his face against the wall

Dean took his time. His hands ran the length of both the wings, and Dean found this was one of the more sensitive parts. "I been wanting to do this to you for months," The Winchester growled into the angel's ear, his breath coming out hot and heavy.

With wide eyes, Castiel shivered and he felt an unfamiliar feeling in his more private area. He cock began to twitch and stiffened painfully. It needed something, anything – what, Castiel did not know. Panicked, he fled from Dean and ignored the desperate calls for his return.

Dean did not touch himself for weeks after this.

But then, Dean's prayers were answered when Castiel appeared before him a month after the Winchester had jumped the angel.

"Why?" Was all the angel said to him.

Dean thought about it long and hard. Why did he want Castiel so badly? He did not know the answer to that question himself. "I don't know."

Castiel fell to his knees, looking to the ground, never looking Dean in the eyes. Dean would learn that every time Castiel would come to him like this, the angel would not be able to meet his eyes, too ashamed, or perhaps to afraid that if he did meant Dean's eyes, he would lose his nerve and flee. "Please," The angel begged quietly, "Please touch them again." He hadn't stopped thinking about the hunter's touch on his wings since it had happened. He needed to feel it again so bad, he could already feel his dick swelling at the thought. He spread his wings for his charge to see, his eyes shut in shame – shame for giving into the demon lust.

Dean did not feel shame though. No, seeing Castiel before him like this just made the hunter want him more. "I will touch them," he started slowly, licking his dry lips, circling his prey until he was behind the angel, "If you return the favor." Dean held his breath.

After a long silence, Castiel hung his head. "Anything you want," His wings quivered wantonly, "just please touch them,"

And Dean obliged, he stroked his hands along the sensitive bones first, slowly massaging the delicate flesh there. His dick throbbed in beat to the wings quiver and he dropped to his knees. "God Cas, the way you're wings shutter when I touch them…" He gripped one hard and Castiel cried out in pleasure, falling forward. He held himself up on shaky hands and knees. "It just makes me want to fuck you more."

"Please," Castiel whimpered, "I don't think I can…please don't stop though!" he cried out the last part as he felt the ball in his stomach tighten painfully, getting closer to whatever it was that it needed to be satisfied.

Dean smirked and moved his fingers to the area where the wings protruded from the angel's back. "I can wait until you are ready for that. But you still have to get me off when I finish." He growled in response.

"Please Dean not there! It's too sensitive…something's happening!" The angel didn't know what was happening but a fire coursed through him, making his vision blur. Dean didn't stop however, he continued to massage the ultra sensitive area until Castiel was sobbing with his release. It raged through his body and soaked his pants. He fell, unable to hold his weight any longer. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was so hard. There was a voice, worried, calling his name. But he couldn't hold on any longer. His human body needed sleep.

Dean was freaking out. "Castiel!" He cried, as he turned the angel over. Shaking Castiel's shoulder's, he cried the angel's name again, but he didn't stir. "Please Cas. Please be ok."

It only took an hour for the angel to wake, a pleasant hum vibrating throughout his body. He turned his head and saw Dean sleeping in a chair not far from his bed. A blush arose upon his cheek and his stomach churned. Would Dean be mad that Castiel didn't reciprocate his actions? Instead of waiting to find out, Castiel walked over to the hunter and dropped to his knees before his Winchester. Careful not to wake the human, Cas unbuttoned and unzipped the other man's pants and reached inside, finding a half hard dick waiting for him.

Dean awoke groaning. He looked down and almost cam right then at the sight. Castiel – his angel – was sucking his cock hard and fast, making slurping noises. It was obvious to Dean that the angel had never done it before, but it was the best blowjob the hunter had ever had. He wrapped one hand in Castiel's hair, and the other found the angel's wing.

But Castiel flinched away from his touch with a gasp, "Please, not so soon," He begged before taking Dean's dick back into his mouth.

The Winchester obliged and instead focused on thrusting into that tight, sweet mouth. Even in his dreams, it was never as good as this. "Fuck Cas, yeah, suck it." He growled, holding the angels head in place, ignoring the unintelligible cries of protest that came from the angel. "I'm going to explode, keep still!" Dean cried out loudly, thrusting harder and faster until his vision went white and he was releasing his load in Castiel's mouth – _an angel's mouth_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Euphoria

Totally forgot my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural fandom nor do I make any money from this.

"Please, Dean!" Castiel's voice was rough, harsh even, still it did not bother Dean. No, his angel looked like a needy whore on all fours, naked before him and it was just how the Winchester wanted him. "Dean, I can't hold on…"

At first, it took months for Castiel to come back to him; still the angel didn't meet his eyes. He would merely kneel before the hunter and beg for Dean to touch his wings. Then, months turned to weeks, and soon after that, weeks turned to days. Now, Castiel would find him whenever he was alone and beg him for more, just like a drug addict seeking a fix. And Dean never again asked Castiel to reciprocate. The angel had even tried profusely at first, after Dean would stroke his wings and cum hard and loud. Castiel would try to touch or suck on Dean, but the hunter wouldn't let him.

No, Dean Winchester had decided that it was wrong, that it was like forcing Castiel into it. So instead, when the angel would come to him full of want and need, Dean would merely help him achieve his euphoria, then Dean would tell the angel to leave.

"Please Dean!" Again the angel screamed, sending a painful vibration down to Dean's prick. "Dean!" Another scream, another painful throb.

Dean's hands worked where the angel's wings met his back, massaging hard and fast, wanting Castiel to cum as fast as possible so Dean could take care of his own reaction. However, the hunter was not prepared for when happened next. Violently, Castiel stood and pounced on Dean, pinning him to the bed. In a flash, the hunters clothes were gone and Dean struggled against his Castiel. "S-stop!" The Winchester cried out, groaning as the angel's ass rubbed against his painfully hard prick, "Please, just stop," Dean the sobbed, unable to fight anymore.

Castiel huffed above him. "A year we have been doing this, Winchester," He barked out, making Dean flinch. Never before had Castiel call him Winchester. It was a harsh tone, void of the arousal the angel was obviously feeling, judging by his erection. "If you don't want to fuck me, then I won't have you touch my wings anymore, just tell me Dean! Tell me you don't find me attractive! Tell me I disgust you!" The angel sobbed, tears falling from his eyes and onto the other man's chest. "Tell me you hate me so I can stop loving you and we can return to normal!"

"You…you want m-me to…" Dean gulped, "But, you said…you said you couldn't, you didn't want to." He look away, ashamed, "I took advantage of you, I forced myself on you."

"No," The angel breathed in amazement, "you didn't take advantage, and you didn't force yourself. I have wanted you ever since I rose you from the pit. It's been a year since I said that. I was ashamed and embarrassed! I'm not anymore. I want you inside me. Make me feel whole, Dean Winchester."

That was all it took for Dean to get the message. Smirking, he grasped the angels face and kissed him with all the passion and ferocity that he could muster, his tongue mapping out the caver that was Castiel's mouth. After a moment, Dean pulled back and grumbled out in an aroused voice, "Get on your knees, bitch."

That phrase made the angel shudder and he did what he was told, getting on his hands and knees in front of his soon-to-be lover. "Please, touch my wings." He begged.

But Dean didn't, not this time. Instead, the hunter rubbed the angel's shoulders, digging his nails into the flesh there and rubbing his dick against Castiel's bare ass, making the heavenly being moan and grind into him. Dean touched everywhere around the wings, gentle, then rough, soft, then hard. He took his time torturing his angel, making the man beg for more.

But this would not be over quickly. Dean would not rush his pleasure, or Castiel's pleasure. The hunter would take it slow and steady – he had nothing if not time. Dean had never loved a woman. He never spent more than one night with a woman – other than Lisa, but she was the mother of his child – but with Castiel it was different. Dean was never satisfied, never satiated, he always wanted more of the angle every time they came together.

The older Winchester spent the night worshiping his angel. He touch and caressed ever part of his heavenly body except the place Castiel wanted it the most. Dean's hands ghosted over the rippling muscles of Castiel's back, the hunter fingered the smooth abs of his stomach, toyed with the angel's belly button, embraced the taunt shoulders beneath him. Castiel begged and moaned, grinded his ass against the hot flesh of Dean erect prick, but the hunter would not be swayed. It rose Cas into a euphoric frustration slowly, surely. Their bodies pressed together, soaking in sweat, their skin glistening in the low lamp light of the room.

Then, it became too much for Dean – too much and too little at the same time. His roaming hands became harder, his touches more firm. He growled into Castiel's ear, holding out a finger to the angel and demanding he suck. Castiel's hot, velvet tongue was his undoing. It wrapped around his finger and enclosed it in its tight, wet heat. It tortured him, Castiel's tongue did; it begged Dean to fuck the angel right then and there. The hunter had to take a breath to calm himself before removing his finger and placing it at the entrance of his very willing partner.

The Winchester took a deep breath, "This might hurt," He spoke softly against his lover's skin before pushing that first finger deep into Castiel's tight hole.

The angel winced; the feeling was foreign to him, but not all to unpleasant. He moaned when Dean curled his fingers and hit his prostate, he arched his back high into the air when the hunter pressed his fingers hard onto that spot and kept them there, Castiel saw stars of white hot pleasure when Dean pressed harder, and harder still. Castiel had to beg him to stop, tell him it was too much, too much pleasure for his body to withstand.

The angel was in euphoric agony when dean finally removed those talented fingers from his entrance. He sighed in a mixture of pleasure and disappointment, but instantly he was graced with the feeling of Dean's hot rod at his entrance and he found himself gasping for air, the pure pleasure making it impossibly hard to breathe. Pleasure not only from Dean's dick, which slowly entered him, but also from the tight grip the hunter had on both of his wings as the Winchester used them as leverage, pulling Castiel back onto him. And when that sweet, sweet heat enveloped Dean completely, he had to resist pounding into his angel with everything he had. Sweat covered their bodies and they were stuck relishing the gratification of that first thrust.

It was Castiel who gave first, pushing his hips back against Dean, stretching his wings wide with pleasure, "Please," The wonton angel begged his charge, "pleasure do not stop. I need to feel you."

That was all Dean needed to hear. He started with slow, deep thrusts into the tight body of his lover, grunting in pleasure, savoring the high pitch moans that Castiel released beneath him. Dean wanted this moment to never end; he wanted to stay inside of Castiel, hearing the angel moaning his name forever. But soon it was not enough; Dean pulled Castiel back by his wings – unaware of just how much pleasure that caused the angel – and began to thrust wild and fast, aiming to hit Castiel prostate, in which he was very successful. Before long, the angel was screaming Dean's name, telling him just how close he was and Dean picked up his pace, rushing to met his lover in climax.

They cam together; for Dean, it was harder then anytime he had ever cum before. He could feel Castiel's passage tightening around his cock, drawling it out of him, milking him for everything he had. Castiel was hoarse, giving a silent scream as he spread his seed over the sheets, fueled by the feeling of his lover filling him to the brim.

Both lay panting. Neither one said a word. They stayed like this for minutes, then hours. Finally, Dean pushed himself up with weak arms and slid out of Castiel's tight hole, sighing in pleasure at the feeling and watching as his cum drizzled out of his angel. Without saying a word, Dean laid next to Castiel and pulled him into a tight embrace. They stayed this way until eventually both fell asleep.


End file.
